The Guardians
by Merlin
Summary: One by One, the Scoobies discover their New Destiny as Xander Gathers the Guardians Together.
1. The Guardians: Part 1

Title: The Guardians  
Author: Merlin the Enchanter   
E-mail Address: merlin.enchanter@verizon.net  
Copyrighted: June 22, 2002  
Category: Crossover / AU  
Rating: PG-16  
Spoilers: Some slight spoilers for flashbacks of the past 6 seasons.  
Keywords: None  
Warning: Multiple Crossovers ahead.  
  
This differs from the show in that Joyce Summers did not die.  
  
The Following TV Series or books have been included in the story.  
Disclaimers appear at the end with the cast list.  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Angel the Series  
  
Legalese: All characters with their respective rights, properties, and  
copyrights are the property of their respective creators, authors,  
owners, producers, and agencies. These characters are used without  
permission. No copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money  
will be made from this story. This story may be copied in its entirety,  
and may be distributed as long as all copyright information remains.  
  
Summary: After Xander saved Willow, and the world things slowly return  
to normal in Sunnydale, until a normal criminal shakes up what is left  
of the Scoobies.  
  
Warning: This is my first attempt at a B/X, so be gentle with me.  
  
Rating: PG-13 to PG-16; For language and violent content, so far \\g//.  
  
Part 1  
  
Sunnydale Ca.  
June 28th 2002 1:10 PM  
  
The three friends walked through the small downtown area quietly, it was daylight, and what they usually feared the most was not out and about.  
Xander, Buffy and Willow had left The Magic Box to ship a couple of packages for Giles, then stopped to have lunch on the way back. Since it was a nice day, they were not in a hurry and were doing a little window-shopping on the way back. After the terrible times they had gone through this last spring, they could use a little quiet time. The three were just walking along slowly, and no one noticed Buffy had stopped in front of a jewelry store window for several moments.  
Willow was the first to notice that Buffy wasn't with them.  
  
"Buffy?' she asked, seeing her looking in the store window.  
  
"Be right there Wills, just looking." Buffy replied turning toward her friends.  
  
Xander was the one who noticed the accelerating car.  
  
"Buffy!" He screamed as he ran to her. Gathering her up in his arms he dove, for a protected doorway.  
  
The sounds of handguns firing rapidly shattered the peaceful afternoon.  
  
Xander and Buffy rolled to a stop in the unused doorway of a closed shop. Xander rolled off Buffy, his back to the doorway, and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.  
  
Willow picked herself up off the ground as the car sped off, and quickly rushed to her friends' side.  
  
"Buffy… you guys okay?" she asked as Buffy sat up.  
  
"Yea, I think so Will. Xander, how 'bout you?" Asked Buffy.  
  
Xander didn't reply.  
  
He just looked at the two young women as his vision blurred, a trickle of blood running out the corner of his mouth as he softly coughed.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked confused by the blood. She put her arm around him, and then pulled it back as if burned. Blood covered her hand, and she watched as his eyes closed.  
  
"Xander! No! Hold on. Everything will be all right, just hold on!" Buffy cried out as she lifted him into her arms.  
  
Willow fighting for control, ran out to the street waving her arms as an ambulance pulled up.  
  
"Over here, he's been shot." Willow told the attendants.  
  
As they grabbed their equipment she ran to Buffy's side. And pulled her back as the paramedics started to work on Xander. Buffy was staring as they cut his shirt off, and she got a look at the three blue-black holes in Xander's tanned back.  
  
Willow almost shut down, the scene of Tara being shot flashing through her mind again, and again.  
Working swiftly, the team of paramedics inserted IV's and blood replacements. They bandaged the wounds to slow the bleeding and then loaded him in the ambulance.  
  
"One of you can ride with us.." The lead medic offered.  
  
The two young women looked at each other and then Willow shoved Buffy at the van.  
  
"Go, I will let everyone know what happened", said Willow as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
As the ambulance pulled away Willow looked after the speeding vehicle for a moment then ran down the street to the Magic Shop.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
As the ambulance neared the hospital alarms started going off.  
  
"Shit, he's crashing." One of the paramedics called out, and the back of the van became a flurry of activity.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Willow burst into the store in a state of extreme panic and interrupted Giles who was talking to a customer.  
  
"Willow, can't you see that I am busy." He said irritably.  
  
"Giles, Xander's been shot, he's on his way to the hospital right now, Buffy is with him." Willow said in a long sobbing breath.  
  
"Good Lord!" Giles replied, and then turned to the customer. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now." And he escorted the woman to the door, locking it behind her.   
  
Dawn, standing at the back of the store dropped the books she was shelving and stared at the frightened Wiccan.  
  
Willow rushed to the phone and called Xander's house, but as expected, got no answer. Next she called Buffy's mom and explained to her what had happened. Joyce promised to call everyone else and told the softly crying Willow that she would meet them there soon.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
The doors to the emergency room crashed open and witnesses saw a pair of paramedics working furiously on a young man as they ran in. One had a breathing bag on him and the other was doing CPR. Behind them a young blonde covered in blood followed with a determined look in her eye.  
  
Emergency room nurse Evelyn Cooper saw the young woman and knew that she was going to try to follow them in the trauma room, and she moved to intercept.  
  
Grabbing the young woman around the shoulders Evelyn steered her to another room.  
  
"Are you hurt honey?" she asked soothingly.  
  
The young woman looked at her blankly.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked again.  
  
This time she got an answer.  
  
"No." Buffy spoke flatly.  
  
\\ She's going into shock. // thought Evelyn as the young woman spoke again.  
  
"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Asked Buffy softly, in a voice tinged with fear.  
  
Evelyn checked all Buffy's vital signs then turned her over to the young redhead who just arrived with an older man.  
  
"Are you his father?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"No, that is not my pleasure." Giles answered sadly. "We are trying to locate his parents right now."  
  
"Can you help me with getting his information started please?" Suggested Evelyn softly.  
  
"Why yes, yes of course." Replied Giles as they headed out to the admitting area.  
  
Evelyn started Giles on the paperwork telling him to put down only what he was sure of. She then went and located a pair of surgical scrubs and took then into the young women.  
  
"We need to get her cleaned up. Can you help her get a shower in the nurses locker room and get her clothes changed?" Evelyn asked Willow.  
  
Willow nodded. Now that she had something to do, she put her resolve face on and steered the slayer after the nurse. Willow pretty much had to undress Buffy to get her into the shower, as Buffy seemed to slide more and more into shock. Finally, Willow turned the water on cold to getting a startled reaction from Buffy.   
  
When Buffy started to clean herself up, Willow sat down and cried quietly. \\ How much more can I take? First Tara dies, then I hurt everyone I love and try to destroy everyone in the world.//   
Tears slowly dripped on the floor as she silently cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, looking up into Buffy's sad eyes.  
  
"He'll make it Will, he has to." Buffy said with determination.  
  
The two young women made their way back to the emergency room where they found Joyce, Giles and Dawn waiting for them.  
  
"He is in surgery right now, we can wait upstairs in the surgical waiting room and the doctor will come out and let us know how things are going." Joyce explained, taking control of the somber group.  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
June 28th 2002 6:00 PM  
  
The five friends were still waiting to hear something when another old friend joined them.  
  
"Buffy, Willow. How is he, have you heard anything yet?" Asked Cordelia Chase, one of the original Scoobies who now lived in LA.  
  
"Buffy and Willow embraced their old friend and answered in the negative.  
  
"Angel will be here once it gets dark out." Cordelia informed them. "He is out in the van now."  
  
"That's nice." Said Joyce going towards the three women.  
  
"What happened Buffy?" asked Cordy.  
  
"We were walking back to the Magic Box after having lunch, and were just taking our time and doing some window shopping. I got a little separated from Willow and Xander, and headed to catch up with them. Next thing I knew Xander had tackled me and we were rolling into a doorway. I asked him if he was hurt, and put my arm around him and it was all covered with blood, and…" Buffy cried breaking down in tears.  
  
Joyce held her tightly and tried to soothe her daughter.  
  
Cordelia turned to Willow and asked. "Did any of the shots come near you Willow?"  
  
Willow scrunched up her face in thought but replied. "No, nothing was near me, even when I dropped, nothing came close."  
  
"What are you saying Cordelia?" asked Giles.  
  
"That maybe this wasn't an accident." Cordy answered with a touch of fear in her voice.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Buffy had just returned from the soda machine and was sipping a diet coke when a doctor approached the group.  
  
"Are you waiting for news of Alexander Harris?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! How is he doctor? Will he be alright?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Mr. Harris was struck in the back by three bullets, one did some superficial damage to his diaphragm, another punctured his left lung. But the third bullet is the one that did the damage to his heart and spine. We don't know how much damage was done to his spine at this time, but the heart was repaired with relative ease. As for recovery, right now we are looking at the next twenty four hours being critical due to the amount of tissue and muscle damage."  
  
"What are his chances doctor?" Giles asked.  
  
"Right now? To be honest I would say it is less than a sixty – forty chance. There was a lot of trauma, and he looked like he was worn out physically before the incident." Replied the doctor.   
"Right now he has slipped into a coma, and it is unknown if he will come out of it."  
  
"Yes, the past few months have been rather hard on him." Joyce spoke up, moving to hold her daughters who were both sobbing.  
  
"He will be transferred to a ICU room sometime in the next hour, I will allow three visitors at a time, but if there are any issues with noise or problems of any type I will limit to one at a time." The Doctor stated as he turned away. "The nurse will give you his room number."  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Xander opened his eyes to pure bright whiteness. A room that was all white and chrome, and looked remarkably like a doctors office waiting room. He walked around, checking things out, and noticed that he was wearing pure white slacks, sweater, and even shoes.  
With a wry grin he sat down on a white couch and waited to see what was next.  
  
*Some time later*  
  
Xander heard a slight noise and looked up to see a semi human looking demon, dressed with worse fashion sense than himself, looking at him.  
  
"Whistler." Xander said, it was both a statement and a question.  
  
"Well kid, you really screwed the pooch this time." Whistler said. "Screwed up a plan that has been in place for over a hundred years."  
  
"What did I do?" Xander asked quietly.  
  
"Buffy was supposed to die today kid, not you." The demon answered.  
  
\\ So I am dead. // thought Xander \\ So now what happens. //  
  
"Yea, you died kid, but they brought you back. You're in a coma now, leaving the PTB trying to decide what to do. You see you weren't supposed to die either. Now the plan is all messed up and they need to decide how to proceed."  
  
"Well, they can just have fun without me, I'm done." Xander said flatly.  
  
"What are you talking about kid?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Just what I said, I have been hassled, injured, hurt and ignored one too many times. I'm done, now they can take me and send me to either heaven or hell for all that I care. I. Am. Done. Period." Xander repeated.  
  
Whistler sat back stunned, this was not expected to go this way. He tilted his head as if listening to someone, then disappeared.  
  
Xander leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
June 28th 2002 9:30 PM  
  
Buffy, Willow and Giles sat quietly in Xander's room looking at the young man, each saw him differently.   
  
To Willow, Xander was the big brother she never had. He is the best friend that would do anything for her.  
  
To Giles, he was the son that he would never have. The young man who through strength, loyalty and a sense of honor had made his mark on everyone he befriended.  
  
And Buffy… To Buffy, he was the young man who had saved her life several times, who was always there for her to offer his friendship when she needed it. And she realized how lucky she was to still have it after all the times that she had hurt him. Now after everything that had happened over the last year she wondered how she was so blind, that she didn't realize that she had loved him. When he had found out that she was sleeping with Spike she had seen the hurt and disappointment in his eyes, but he was still always there for her.  
  
Buffy just sat there stroking his hair and holding his hand, wondering if he was gong to come back to them.  
  
One of the nurses came in and checked his vital signs and IV lines. As she left she turned to Buffy and said. "You can talk to him softly if you wish, sometimes when patients come out of a coma, they say that they remember being spoken to. It can only help." Then smiling, she left the small room.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Whistler popped back into the white room and noticed Xander sleeping, snoring softly as he rested.  
  
\\ Sleep well kid, I got the time. //  
  
  
TBC 


	2. The Guardians: Part 2

Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
Last Part  
Buffy just sat there stroking his hair and holding his hand, wondering if he was gong to come back to them.  
  
One of the nurses came in and checked his vital signs and IV lines. As she left she turned to Buffy and said. "You can talk to him softly if you wish, sometimes when patients come out of a coma, they say that they remember being spoken to. It can only help." Then smiling, she left the small room.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Whistler popped back into the white room and noticed Xander sleeping, snoring softly as he rested.  
  
\\ Sleep well kid, I got the time. //  
  
Part 2  
  
Fairlawn Cemetery  
Sunnydale Ca.  
June 29th 2002 2:30 AM  
  
Buffy, Willow and Dawn patrolled quietly tonight, their hearts and minds back at the hospital where Joyce, Giles and Cordelia sat watching over Xander. Angel was patrolling the downtown area and would meet them at the park where they would finish up for the night.  
  
So far they had taken down only two vamps, Willow dusting one with a bolt from her crossbow, and Buffy beating one senseless before Dawn pushed her away and staked it.  
  
"Buffy! He's going to be all right!" Dawn yelled. "Talk to me. Don't just try to shove your feelings down and try to ease your frustration by beating on vampires."  
  
"She's right Buffy, look what happened to me when I gave in to grief." Willow said sadly.  
  
Buffy glanced back up defiantly, but backed down when she saw the looks that both her friend and her sister were giving her. Inside she knew they were right, but she was so angry and so frustrated she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was taking out her anger on something.  
  
"C'mon Buffy, lets go back to the hospital and see if there is any change." Willow suggested.  
Buffy nodded, and fell in behind her Willow and Dawn. The three young women trudged back to the cemetery entrance where they piled into Willows car and rode to the hospital.  
  
Buffy thought back to when they first started patrol, in the cemetery parking lot.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
"Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." Angel asked.  
  
"Sure Angel." She replied to him. "Go on guys, I'll catch up in a sec." Buffy told Willow and Dawn.  
  
"What did you want Angel." She asked softly.  
  
"Buffy, about Xander." Angel started.  
  
"What is it now Angel? Are you going to tell me not to worry, that it will be all right?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"No, Buffy, I'm not, because it may not be okay. I just want you to know that I think you made a good choice this time, being with Xander." Said Angel.  
  
"But, we're not together. We're not a couple. We aren't going together. He's just a good friend." Buffy said quietly, still trying to deny her true feelings for Xander  
  
"Oh." Angel said. A single word that carried so many meanings and questions.  
  
"Yea, it's complicated Angel. Xander is my best friend, and if we tried to have a relationship and it failed, I don't know what I would do." Buffy explained.  
  
"Some times you have to just try it Buffy. Xander is the kind of guy that you can't keep playing games with. He's stuck with you through everything that has happened, but there is no way to tell how long he will keep doing it." Angel paused, thinking.   
  
"There was a time a couple of years ago, when I was Angelus. You were in the hospital, and I was coming for you, I was going to finish it once and for all. Xander was guarding the door and wouldn't let me in. I don't know why I didn't just kill him then, but I backed down and left. As   
I was leaving I called him "Buffy's White Knight', he just smiled as I left. He's a good man Buffy, don't blow it this time."  
  
Her thoughts returned to what she might have to face at the hospital.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Buffy opened up Xanders room and nodded at her mom.   
  
Joyce stood up and started to leave the room, Giles joined her and the two adults exited, leaving   
Cordelia sleeping in her chair.  
  
Buffy and Willow both entered and checked Xander out immediately. No change.  
  
Soon as Joyce stepped away from the door, Dawn grabbed her hand and led her to the waiting room down the hall.  
  
"Mom, what's up with Buffy?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean honey?" Joyce replied.  
  
"Tonight on patrol Buffy went postal on a vamp. She acted like she wasn't even trying to stake him. She just kept beating on him until he couldn't even fight back. I finally had to push her away and stake him myself! It was like she was trying to punish him for Xander being hurt." Said Dawn.  
  
"I know honey. Buffy is hurting very badly right now, she blames herself for Xanders injuries." Started Joyce. "She feels that because he has involved himself in her destiny, that it is her fault when her friends get hurt. Like when Tara died, Buffy blamed herself. But even then Xander is special to Buffy."   
  
"How is that mom?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Xander is in love with your sister, and has been, I think ever since he first met her. And, Buffy, well she's in love with him, but won't allow herself to admit it. I think she feels that if she did, something would happen to him, so she denies it." Said Joyce sadly. "But I don't think she can keep denying it much longer." She said, nodding toward the hospital room.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
"I told you once Whistler, I am not going back. I don't care if you send me to hell or any other place. It just hurts too much to go back." Xander stated flatly.  
  
"I know Xander, but Buffy really does love you. She is just afraid to admit it. She thinks that if she does, something will happen to you and it will be her fault. If she were to lose you it would devastate her." Whistler replied softly.  
  
Xander snorted. "Like she would even know I was gone." He said.  
  
Whistler stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to the side, as if listening to someone. He let out a long sigh and turned back to Xander.  
  
"Look kid, there is a lot more going on here than what you think you know about. The PTB have been watching the Dark Forces gaining in power and numbers for the last several centuries, and put a plan together to deal with them. You screwed the whole plan up in seconds." Whistled said.  
  
"So. Sue me." Xander replied sarcastically.  
  
Whistler just shook his head.  
  
"Kid. I am offering you a chance to go back to earth, an Immortal Warrior the like of which has not been seen in millennia. And all you give me are smart ass remarks." Bargained Whistler.  
  
"So, you're going to make me a super hero and send me back to earth. What then? I get the girl, for now? No chance Whistler! Buffy just doesn't see me that way. I'm the Zeppo, remember? So even if I do have super powers, she'll still not feel the same way about me as I do about her." He cried, eyes filling with tears. "Dammit, stop it! It hurts too much."  
  
Whistler again adopted that strange pose, as if listening to someone.  
  
"Look Xander, if you don't go back one of two things will happen." He started out, walking over to a large wall mounted mirror. "In one possibility Buffy will not know she is going to become immortal, and will not have her mind in the fight anymore after you are gone. If that is the case, then this is her future." Whistler said as he waved his hand over the mirror.  
  
In the mirror Buffy wandered through the cemetery, not patrolling in her normal somewhat cautious way. She tensed when she sensed a vampire, then was knocked to the ground when two jumped her.   
She got in a few kicks and punches, but the four more vamps that joined in the fray left the ending no way in doubt. Using their claws, the half dozen vampires tore the slayer apart, scattering her limbs and head all over the area."  
  
Xander stared at the scene, sweating profusely, and cursing under his breath.  
  
"Buffy wouldn't be alone like that, she has other friends." Xander insisted.  
  
Whistler just waved his hands over the mirror again and played two scenes. One depicted Giles being knocked down and crippled when a vamp tore off his kneecaps. Another showed the funerals of both Willow and Dawn.  
  
"Nooooooooo…." Came the long and sorrowful wail from Xander's throat. And even Whistler felt for the young man in front of him. No one should have to see the fate of his friends like this.  
  
"This is the other possibility kid." Said Whistler. This time the screen showed a vampire nest full of vampires. One would drain Buffy, then toss her to another who would wait for her immortality to kick in and then that one would do the draining.  
  
"Think of her as being the vampires 'Golden Chalice', the cup that never runs dry. And she can never regain enough strength to get free. And why did this happen? Because she didn't know she was going to become immortal. Then when she did, it was witnessed by a vamp, and he took her to his master as a prize."  
  
"What do I have to do to prevent this?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Return to your world, we will let your immortality kick in once you have left the hospital, and you follow your destiny." Whistler explained.  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked Xander, a 'do not bull shit me' look on his face.  
Whistler sighed, and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay kid, they agreed to let me give you the skinny. You were chosen to be the leader of The Pentagram Guardians, a group of immortal warriors that will appear over the next several months. There will be five pairs of warriors, all couples who are soul-mates in everyway. Five pairs for the five external and internal points of the Pentagram. You and Buffy were chosen to be the leaders because of your loyalty, your integrity and your honor. The other four couples have been chosen for much the same reasons, although their skills will be different. And before you even think about it, don't ask, they won't tell me who they will be." Said Whistler.  
  
"Wow." Whispered Xander.  
  
"Yea, and that ain't all kid. Once we return you, over the next five nights, you will return here in dream state, and you will meet the five trainers who will impart their knowledge and wisdom directly into your brain. You will learn Weapons, both ancient and modern, martial arts, strategy and tactics, knowledge of the arcane and occult, as well as general knowledge, such as how to survive as an immortal. One thing. Do not tell anyone about this until you are out of the hospital and home." Explained Whistler.  
  
"Double wow!" said Xander. "So can I ask a question?"  
  
"Go ahead." Nodded Whistler.  
  
"Why me?" Xander asked. "I mean, why ME? There are people out there who must be better prepared for this than me?"  
  
"Maybe kid, but you were the only one that survived with all the qualities needed." Whistler said.  
  
"Survived?" Gasped Xander.  
  
"Yes survived. Fate is too fickle to trust so there were several possible leaders in place. The one that survived with the best qualities was chosen. That was you, however you messed things up a bit." Whistler Paused. "Xander as a young man you have faced everything thing that you have come up against. Were-hyenas, Angelus, The Mayor, The Judge, The Master, Dracula. And every time you have survived what most would not, and came out better for it. Now I know that there was a lot of hurt involved as well. But you are somehow a better man because of it."  
  
"Too bad it hurt so much." Xander almost whispered.  
  
"Time to return Xander. Now it is going to hurt at first, then they will give you some pain medication and you can rest. Remember, tell no one anything until you are out of the hospital!" Whistler reminded as he faded out.  
  
Xander walked around the room for a few minutes, then faded out himself.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
  
TBC 


	3. The Guardians: Part 3

Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
Last Part   
"Why me?" Xander asked. "I mean, why ME? There are people out there who must be better prepared for this than me?"  
  
"Maybe kid, but you were the only one that survived with all the qualities needed." Whistler said.  
  
"Survived?" Gasped Xander.  
  
"Yes survived. Fate is too fickle to trust so there were several possible leaders in place. The one that survived with the best qualities was chosen. That was you, however you messed things up a bit." Whistler Paused. "Xander as a young man you have faced everything thing that you have come up against. Were-hyenas, Angelus, The Mayor, The Judge, The Master, Dracula. And every time you have survived what most would not, and came out better for it. Now I know that there was a lot of hurt involved as well. But you are somehow a better man because of it."  
  
"Too bad it hurt so much." Xander almost whispered.  
  
"Time to return Xander. Now it is going to hurt at first, then they will give you some pain medication and you can rest. Remember, tell no one anything until you are out of the hospital!" Whistler reminded as he faded out.  
  
Xander walked around the room for a few minutes, then faded out himself.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 5th 2002 4:00 AM  
  
Buffy crept into the dark ICU room, briefly putting her arm on Willow's shoulder to let her know that she could go home and sleep. She pulled the hard plastic chair up close to Xander's bed where she could put her head down next to him. Grasping his hand in hers she brushed the dark hair off of his face and softly spoke.  
  
"Xander, it's been a week, don't you think that it's about time you woke up?" Buffy said smiling to herself.  
  
Shifting slightly she once more ran hers eyes over Xander. He was laying face down on a special bed made for spine and other back injuries, his face turned facing his left. She could see the numerous stitches surrounding the incisions and bullet wounds.  
  
Swallowing down the taste of bile, Buffy promised serious harm to whoever had done this to her man. \\Whoa, where the heck did that come from?// she asked herself.  
  
She'd spent the past week skulking around, watching for another attempt to assassinate her, if that is what the plan had really been. And even Angel was looking around from the LA side though, him and Cordelia having returned a couple of days ago with the promise to return once Xander woke up.  
  
She lay her head down on the bed alongside his and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Joyce made her way to Xander's room carrying a Mocha Grande Latte and a bagel for Buffy. She was starting to get really concerned. She could see that her oldest daughter had lost weight in the last week, weight that she really couldn't afford to lose after the stress of the last few months.   
Joyce entered the room where she had spent the last seven mornings with a boy who was the son she would never have. A boy whose own parents declined to come see him 'til he woke up. Sitting down near the head of the bed, she saw Buffy still sleeping and decided to not bother waking her.   
Opening up her own cup of coffee she raised it to her lips to take a sip and looked right into the open eyes of Xander.  
  
He put his finger to his lips signaling for quiet, and pointed at Buffy. He then shifted his arm slightly and put it around her shoulders.  
  
Joyce smiled at him as she watched her daughter sleepily snuggle into the slight embrace.  
  
Buffy started to struggle to wakefulness when she smelled her favorite mocha latte, then she felt a comforting presence and a strong arm holding her protectively. She drifted between wakefulness and sleep for several more minutes, and then finally she opened her eyes to gaze right into the deep brown orbs of her Xander shaped friend. She gasped and started to sit up, then stopped as Xander winced when his arm was moved to far.  
  
"Xander! How long have you been awake?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes." Xander replied quietly as he moved his arm back down on the bed.  
Joyce stood up and started toward the door.  
  
"I'll give you a few minutes, and then I need to inform the doctor," she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
Buffy looked deeply into the eyes of the man that she cared for more than any other and then, started to cry.  
  
"Xander, I was so worried when you were shot. Not only was it the pain added onto every thing that has happened this year, but it was also your selflessness. Once more you managed to save me. That makes how many times now?" She paused, her eyes smiling, even though tears ran down her cheeks.   
"But over the last six years you have been there so many times for me when others had given up. You have helped me thorough some of the roughest times of my life, and then after this. I had to face the possibility that you wouldn't be around. That almost destroyed me Xander, and I have realized that maybe...I love you."  
  
"Buffy.." Xander started to say but was cut off.  
  
"No Xander, we are not going to talk of this now. It is too new, too raw to discuss here. But when we get you home, you and I will talk," stated Buffy.  
Before either of them could comment the doctor entered the room accompanied by a nurse with a tray of medication.  
  
"Morning, Mr. Harris. How do you feel?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Hurts," Xander replied with a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I can imagine it does. The nurse is giving you something now, and in a minute you'll feel much better. Now I want to take a look at some of my work back here," he said as he pulled the sheet down.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander's muscular back as the doctor examined the incisions and the area around the spine. \\When did Xander get all Grrr?//  
  
As the doctor was examining the wound near the spine the nurse uncovered his legs and ran one of these spiked wheels down his calf.  
  
"Shit! That hurts!" Xander yelled as he jumped. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
The doctor jumped back in shock. "We were just testing for nerve damage. One of the bullets hit a vertebrate on the way in, and I was sure that there was some damage. We can test further later though," the doctor said.  
  
The doctor left shaking his head after checking Xander's vitals, and as the pain medication kicked in Xander drifted off, a smile on his face.  
  
"Did you tell him Buffy?" asked Joyce.  
  
"Tell him what?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"That you loved him," Joyce countered.  
  
"No, but I did tell him that we had a lot to discuss when we got him home," Buffy answered.  
  
"Good. Don't give him any declarations of love now. He will think you are doing it for pity, and that will cause more problems," Joyce said.  
  
"How long have you known mom?" Buffy asked sadly.  
  
"Since your second hear of high school. I could tell by the way you looked at him, never letting him see you watching. You were so in love with him, but afraid of what would happen to him if anyone knew. Then when he was almost going to marry Anya, I could see how devastated you were, and how happy when it didn't happen. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Buffy. Dawn and I both know. Willow might suspect. And Tara knew," Joyce said, her voice fading away.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
As Xander slept that night, several of the nurses kept checking on him, his EEG readings making them wonder if he was having night terrors.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Former Library  
London England  
July 5th 2002 8:00 PM  
  
Marcus Stillwell sat staring at the page in front of him. \\This can't be true.//  
  
Slamming his hands down on either side of the book, he stood, gathered the book up and made his way to the duty controller's office.  
  
He showed the controller the prophecy and pointed out that since there was only one there, the Hellmouth could very well be opened. They quickly passed the message up through the chain of command and finally to the office of Roland Witherspoon, the head of the Council.  
He listened to the report, checked the prophecy himself, and then issued the orders.  
  
"Start processing the paperwork... Now! Get her out of there." Witherspoon Ordered.   
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Xander faded into being, dressed in the familiar all white attire that seemed to be part of wherever he was. He was only waiting a short time when a man dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt faded into existence.  
  
"Uh, hello," Xander offered.  
  
The man said nothing, just walked around him, looking him over, kind of like the bullies in high school used to do. Finally he came to a stop in from of him and held out his hand. Xander took it as the man grasped his wrist in a friendly manner.  
  
"Good to know you, Xander Harris. I am here to teach you honor, chivalry, and how to fight with weapons from my time. Weapons such as swords, axes and maces. I am Sir Galahad of Avalon, son of Lancelot and Elaine."  
  
Xander gasped, recognizing the name of the purest and most honorable of King Arthur's knights, and the only one that safely took the Siege Perilous.  
  
"Thank you. I am honored," Xander replied in awe.  
  
"It is I who should be honored. To be chosen to instruct one of 'The Pentagram Guardians,' chosen defenders of humanity is an honor," Galahad said, his voice loaded with emotion.  
  
"What do I have to do?" asked Xander.  
  
"Just sit right there and close your eyes," Galahad instructed.  
Galahad approached Xander and placed his hands on both sides of Xander's head. His hands began to glow with a bluish white light. When the light faded Galahad stepped back.  
  
"Sleep my young champion. When you awake you will have all my skills and knowledge, may it serve you well," He said as he faded out.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 6th 2002 6:00 PM  
  
The next day passed very slowly for Xander, spending a lot of his time with tests, and only a short time with Buffy and his friends. Finally about dinnertime they showed up and spent the rest of visiting hours with him. They talked around most everything, not wanting to bring up anything painful.  
  
Dawn was feeling somewhat out of sorts being there. Xander was her friend, but with Buffy and Willow fawning all over him she just felt out of place. She sat there quietly watching and noticed something on the point of his shoulder. It looked like a smudge or shadow or something. Oh well probably just a bruise from the shooting.  
  
She shivered, remembering seeing Tara's body a short time ago. \\God I hope things will get normal again. Well as normal as they could be near the Hellmouth,// she thought.  
  
Joyce noticed Xander dropping off to sleep and rounded everyone up, leaving Giles the night duty this time. Buffy would probably have to be forced to get some sleep again.   
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Once more Xander found himself in the familiar white room, dressed again in all white. He seated himself and waited somewhat patiently for his nightly visitor. This time a smallish man dressed all in black appeared. This time it was someone he was familiar with.  
  
\\Holy shit! Bruce Lee is going to pass his knowledge on to me!// Xander thought.  
  
Xander stood and bowed slightly from the waist as he waited for his visitor to speak. Once again Xander was circled slowly, being looked over thoroughly.  
  
"Good evening, Xander Harris," Bruce Lee said to him, offering his hand. "I was pleased to be chosen to impart my skills to you to assist with your battle against the demonic forces threatening your world."  
  
Xander shook his hand. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Lee. Everyone my age is familiar with you and your abilities," he replied.  
  
Bruce smiled and nodded. "I will be teaching you Kung Fu, Wing Chun, and Jeet Kune Do. These martial arts will help you in your fight. I will also be passing on the wisdom and discipline that goes along with them, for skill used without wisdom is an accident waiting to happen," Bruce warned as he placed his hands on Xander's head.  
  
When the soft glow faded Bruce turned to the sleeping Xander.  
  
"Rest, Xander Harris. When you awaken you will remember all I have given you. May it serve you well on your journey," Bruce said as he faded out.  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 7th 2002 10:00 AM  
  
Xander had been moved to a regular room this morning and most of the gang was there wishing him well. Dawn and Willow had just entered bring a couple of foil balloons in to cheer him up.   
  
The doctors kept a close eye on Xander as he recovered, not being sure why he was recovering so quickly. But being the Hellmouth they seemed to just accept it after a couple of days.  
  
When the doctor had left after checking Xander's vitals again Willow guarded the door while Buffy slipped Xander a treat. She had smuggled in a package of Twinkies.  
  
As Xander ate the goodies the rest laughed at the look of ecstasy on his face. Dawn moved over to the window to look out, not liking hospitals. She turned and was going to ask her mom a question when something on Xander's upper arm caught her eye again.  
  
As she moved closer to look she could easily see the faint outline of a pair of wings, with some kind of design in the center of them. She looked up at her sister and asked, "Buffy, what is this?"  
  
Buffy walked over on the other side of Xander and looked at what Dawn was pointing at. "Looks like a tattoo. Xander when did you get a tattoo?"   
  
"I didn't. What is it?" Xander pondered.  
"Looks like wings of some kind, with some sort of symbol in the center. Kind of a purplish color," Buffy noted.   
  
Giles and Willow crowded in to look as well, both possibly worried about some sort of demonic possession. Giles made a mental note to check through some of his books to see if they mentioned a mark or tattoo of this type.  
  
The nurse picked this time to come in and inform everyone that they were taking the patient upstairs for some X-rays and respiratory therapy. If they wanted they could return after lunch.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Angel Investigations  
Los Angeles Ca.  
July 7th 2002 3:00 PM  
  
Angel was reading over a report that he got from a tame demon at the demon karaoke bar Caritas. According to him there was an unknown man who was asking around to see if anyone was interested in accepting a contract to take out the Slayer. As far as he knew, no one there was interested, and the man left after a very short time.   
  
He stood up and walked out to Cordelia's desk.  
  
"Cordelia, could you make Giles aware of this? I want someone to know, and I don't think Buffy would pay any attention right now," Angel said. "I'm going to check around some more tonight to see if I can find out anymore."  
  
"Sure Angel," answered Cordy.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
  
TBC 


	4. The Guardians: Part 4

Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
Last Part.  
  
Angel Investigations  
Los Angeles Ca.  
July 7th 2002 3:00 PM  
  
Angel was reading over a report that he got from a tame demon at the demon karaoke bar Caritas. According to him there was an unknown man who was asking around to see if anyone was interested in accepting a contract to take out the Slayer. As far as he knew, no one there was interested, and the man left after a very short time.   
  
He stood up and walked out to Cordelia's desk.  
  
"Cordelia, could you make Giles aware of this? I want someone to know, and I don't think Buffy would pay any attention right now," Angel said. "I'm going to check around some more tonight to see if I can find out anymore."  
  
"Sure Angel," answered Cordy.  
  
Part 4  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 8th 2002 11:00 PM  
  
Xander was having trouble getting to sleep tonight, his mind running away with itself. He was beginning to have really strong doubts that he would be able to do what the PTB asked of him.   
After all, he was the normal one of the group, and he had always had problems with self-esteem.  
  
One of the nurses had noticed him earlier, and finally came in with some sleeping medication.  
  
"Problems sleeping?" She asked.  
  
"Yea, too much on my mind tonight I guess." Xander replied.  
  
"Do you want some help?" The Nurse asked holding up the syringe.  
  
"That would be nice," answered Xander.  
  
The nurse slipped the needle into the IV line and injected the medication into it. She disposed of the empty needle and walked in front of the patient.   
  
"The doctor may let you try laying on your back tomorrow." She said. "You are doing so well, that it may only be a few more days till you get to go home." She paused. "You know, you are lucky to have the friends that you do, and a girlfriend who cares as much as she does."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, just a good friend," retorted Xander. "She doesn't think of me like that."   
  
"Are you sure?" Asked the Nurse. "I saw her when you first came in, and the devastated look on her face told me that she loved you very much."  
  
Xander really didn't have anything to say, the medication started to take effect and he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Xander faded into the familiar place, again dressed all in white. This time he was not entirely comfortable. He paced the length of the room and kept running the nurses words through his mind again and again. Did Buffy really care about him?   
  
The visitor faded in quietly, dressed impeccably in a charcoal gray three-piece suit. His white silk shirt was adorned strangely enough with a Jerry Garcia tie. The stranger stood quietly while   
Xander paced, muttering to himself.  
  
After a moment Xander looked up and saw the man standing there.  
  
"Oh, sorry, had a lot on my mind. I'm Xander." He said.  
  
"That's quite alright Xander. My name is George Badon, once known as Gildas Badonicus. I am here to instruct you how to survive as an immortal. Once I have imparted my knowledge to you, you will know all about The Game, how to fit in anywhere, and have enough knowledge to get around all over the world. Before you ask, I died in 1976, victim of a less than honorable attack. I was shot, and my head taken before I could heal enough to defend myself. I was very honored to be selected to pass my knowledge on to one of mankind's champions."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Badon, and I must apologize for my behavior when you got here. I have had some things on my mind that distracted me." Xander said.  
  
"That was not a problem for me, Mr. Harris. I can imagine that anyone going through what you are, could have quite a few distracting thoughts. ." Replied George.  
  
"Please, Call me Xander. It's an old problem, has to do with loving someone who doesn't love you back." Xander sighed.  
  
"You should never think that you know what is in a woman's head. You will usually find out that you are wrong almost all of the time. Just relax. Let things happen at their own pace. Now let us begin." George said as he pushed Xander onto the couch and placed his hands on the sides of Xander's head.  
  
"Good journeys my young friend. I can only hope that my knowledge will be of some use to you." George said as he faded out.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Giles had spent a fruitless evening in research, trying to match up the design appearing on Xander's arm, and then talking to Cordelia. Finding out that someone was trying to kill Buffy was like a blow to the stomach, and he literally had to bite back the taste of bile in his mouth.  
In the six years that he had been Buffy Summers' Watcher, he had grown to love her as a daughter, and had been forced to observe all the terrible things that had happened to her. After the near death of her mother and the murder of one of her friends Buffy was not really ready to deal with what had happened to Xander. They were now fairly sure that someone was out to kill her, but the reason why, was still unknown.  
  
Giles' frustration was further increased as he had not found out what that bloody symbol on Xander's arm meant.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
When Xander woke that morning, thoughts of what to do about Buffy had disturbed his dreams from the time he left the white room. He still loved her, of that he was sure, but he didn't know if he could trust that love right now. There was just too much going on right now.  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 9th 2002 10:00 AM  
  
Giles, Willow and Buffy were the first to arrive that morning, and entered Xander's room to find him looking rather pensive.  
  
"Morning Xander, how ya feelin'?" Buffy asked rather bubbly.  
  
"Could be better" coolly, answered Xander.  
  
Buffy could tell that he was in a mood so she backed off with the cheerfulness.  
  
"So, what's the latest news Xander?" asked Willow.  
  
"Going home Friday if everything continues to go right." Xander replied. "I wanted to talk to you Giles, would it be possible for me to stay in the room at the store? The Doc said I need to have someone around for a while before they would let me go, and my parents have already said they were too busy."  
  
"But, I thought you could stay with mom and me?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Buff, but I really want to be more or less alone for awhile, I have some things to work out on my own." Xander said quietly.  
  
"Well okay, if you're sure you'll be all right." Buffy said equally softly.  
  
"I see no problem with you staying in the back room, but you will need someone to stay with you during the night won't you?" Asked Giles.  
  
"According to the doctor, once I take my meds it's doubtful that I will ever get up during the night, so I should be okay." Xander answered. "Besides you are usually there till almost midnight every night."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am." Replied Giles as he removed his glasses to clean them.  
  
The tension between Buffy and Xander was getting thicker when Xander stretched and exposed the, for lack of a better word, tattoo.  
  
"Xander, when did this pentagram show up on your arm?" Asked Willow.  
  
"It's something that just started showing up. I have no idea what it means." Xander answered with a voice tinged with curiosity.   
  
Giles walked over to look closer when Buffy spoke up.  
  
"Isn't it like the symbol for evil or Satan worship or something like that?"  
  
"No Buffy it isn't." Stated Giles. "The pentagram has long been believed to be a potent protection against evil, a symbol of conflict that shields the wearer and the home. The pentagram has five spiked wards and a womb shaped defensive, protective pentagon at the center. It is a very ancient and powerful symbol of good. The inverted pentagram has come to be seen by many pagans as representing the dark side and it is abhorred as an evil symbol. Fundamental Christians, indeed, see any form of pentagram as such."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Xander said as he drifted off.  
  
Giles left to return to the store to get the back room ready for Xander, and his two best friends sat with him as he slept. After talking some after he awoke and had lunch, Willow and Buffy finally left when they took him up for physical and respiratory therapy.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
"Xander hates me." Stated Buffy as they walked down the street.  
  
"No he doesn't Buffy, he is just confused right now." Willow said.  
  
"Why would he be confused, I told him I thought I loved him." Buffy spoke softly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
  
"Because he is your 'Xander-shaped friend'. He has loved you since he first met you. Cordy, Anya and me, well we were all just temporary replacements to help take away the hurt. He has had to watch you with Angel, Owen, Parker, Riley, and then Spike. You never gave him any hope, and now that you have told him, he thinks that it is because of gratitude or something else." Willow said.   
"You need to take it slow if you mean it. And Buffy." Willow said stopping to look at her friend.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy replied meekly.  
  
"Don't hurt him again!" Willow said, her eyes clouding over with blackness for a brief moment before she turned and walked away.  
  
Buffy stopped and sat down at a bus stop bench thinking. Willow had been right, she had always taken Xander for granted, and now maybe it was too late. She sat there alone, sobbing quietly for a long time before she finally got up and headed home.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 9th 2002 5:00 PM  
  
Willow had spent the rest of the afternoon helping Giles at the store, feeling somewhat guilty for dumping on Buffy like she did, but glad she got her point across. Finally she decided to head back to the hospital to visit before returning to Buffy's house.  
  
"Giles, do you want anything before I leave?" Willow asked.  
  
"No, thank you Willow, I really am fine. I'm still trying to find out what that marking on Xander is. Tell him I will be in to see him in the morning." Giles replied.  
  
He rested his head on his hands for a minute before getting up to make another cup of tea. He absent-mindedly dunked the tea bag in the hot water for several minutes before the phone rang.  
  
"Magic Box." Answered Giles.  
  
\\ Hello Rupert, Roland Witherspoon speaking. //  
  
"What can I do for you Rollie?" Giles sighed.  
  
\\ Look Rupert, I know that there have been a few hard feelings in the past, but there is a new issue that has come up concerning the Hellmouth. //  
  
"What is it this time?" Asked Giles sarcastically.  
  
\\ A prophesy, one of Lady Byron's. It talks about a new master appearing, and that it takes the skill and dedication of 'both' slayers to stop him from opening the Hellmouth. //  
Giles felt a pang of fear as the leader of the council mentioned Lady Byron, her prophecies were always right on the mark.  
  
"But we don't have two slayers Roland." Giles stated flatly.  
  
\\ We do, and we are making arrangements to get Faith released as we speak. //  
"How? Faith confessed to the crime, and offered no defense." Asked Giles.  
  
\\ We had enough evidence to prevent her conviction, but she felt that she had to be punished, so we withheld it. It will be presented as new evidence at a new trial, and she should be released within the next 6 weeks or so. //  
  
"I don't know how things will go here for her. She did some terrible things to Buffy, and I don't know if they will be able to work together again." Giles said.  
  
\\ That will be your job Rupert, you will have to convince your slayer that this is best. We will deliver her to you, and you will be the watcher for both. No interference this time, but do try to do a good job this time. // Said Roland as he hung up.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Yelled Giles as he heaved the teacup across the room.  
  
Just before the cup would have impacted on the wall it stopped, all of the liquid flowing back into the cup and then it slowly floated over to the table.  
  
Giles looked around wildly for a minute looking for the cause. His eyes fell on the tame messenger demon of 'The Powers That Be".  
  
"What do you want Whistler?" Asked Giles tiredly.  
  
"Just passing on some information Rupert." Whistler said as he made a gesture, and pulled a book off the shelf. The book was levitated over in front of Giles, laid on the table, and then the pages were turned until a picture was displayed.  
  
Giles grabbed the book and read the section as fast as he could.  
  
"My God!" was all he could say.  
  
"Yea, that pretty well sums it up." Stated Whistler. "But, let him be the one to talk about it. It is a big change for him." Whistler paused thinking. "When he was in the coma, and we asked him to come back, he refused at first. Said she had hurt him too much."  
  
"That would be an understatement. He has loved her for years, and she always took him for granted. However I think she really loved him, and still does, but that was her way of protecting him." Giles said.  
  
"Yep, and they have to work it out. But let him tell everyone what's going on, I just wanted you to stop looking for the answer and get some rest. Two slayers are not going to be easy to deal with." Whistler offered.  
  
"Thank you for your trust in this matter, and I will keep it to myself." Giles said.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Xander faded into the now familiar room and sat brooding quietly. Thinking about Buffy, and their recent conversations, and everything that had happened this week. His mind was running one direction and another, and then from behind him came a booming voice.  
  
"ATTENS HUT!" Barked a tall muscular man dressed in Marine Corps green.  
As Xander jumped to attention the man proceeded to walk around him checking him out as if he were inspecting Xander.  
  
"As you were. My name is Master Gunnery Sergeant Reuben Hunter, USMC. I am here to impart my knowledge of modern weapons, military hand-to-hand combat and small unit strategy and tactics. I have qualified as high expert with every weapon in the US, NATO and Warsaw Pact arsenals, both individual and Squad. I was involved in setting up the training programs for the Marine Corps Force Recon and the US Navy's SeAL Teams." The Sergeant said.  
  
"Wow." Xander said. "Ummmm, could I ask you something?"  
"Before you ask, let me tell you. I Slipped and fell in the shower, broke my neck at home."  
Xander chuckled.  
  
"How did you know that was what I was going to ask?"  
  
"Just figured. Now set back and let me do this." Said Rueben.  
  
Xander sat on the couch, and the marine placed his hands on Xander's head. The familiar glow started then faded out, leaving Xander asleep. A semi transparent form appeared next to the marine sergeant and offered his hand.  
  
"Thanks for freeing a piece of me. I passed my skills onto him long ago, but was partially tied to him, now I can rest in piece, my knowledge added to yours to help him on his destiny. My name is Staff Sergeant John Timberlake, of the 1st Special Forces Group, US Army. I died during the last stages of Viet Nam. I guess my wife surplused my old fatigues, and they ended up in a costume shop. A Chaos mage used various costumes to make a large group of people become the characters the costumes suggested. The young man had picked up my fatigues and somehow a piece of me got pulled into him. Now I can rest." He said as he faded.  
  
The marine sergeant shook his head as he watched the other old soldier fade away.  
  
"God speed son, and good luck." He said as he disappeared.  
  
Xander was sleeping on the couch and the room was empty until yet another man faded into existence. He was dressed in old Levis, cowboy boots, faded flannel shirt and wore a straw western hat. He looked at the sleeping man and spoke quietly.  
  
"I heard what yer up against, kid, and wanted to help you. I don't got the skills that the others did, so I snuck in the back door to pass on what little bit of skill I got." He said, placing his hands on Xander's head. As the glow grew, then faded he again spoke.   
  
"I gots a reputation for doin lot's of bad things, but it really wasn't bad at all. But I do know that you is goin' to be fightin' vampires and I wanted to give you an edge. You now have the skill of Cullen Baker, one of the first gunfighters to use a fast draw. I hope it helps you on your mission. Good bye son." And with that Cullen Baker faded back into obscurity.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~ 


	5. The Guardians: Part 5

The Following TV Series or books have been included in the story.  
Disclaimers appear at the end with the cast list.  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer             Angel the Series  
Highlander  
Louis Lamour's The First Fast Draw                                
  
Full Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
Last Part   
  
Xander was sleeping on the couch and the room was empty until yet another man faded into existence. He was dressed in old Levis, cowboy boots, faded flannel shirt and wore a straw western hat. He looked at the sleeping man and spoke quietly.  
  
"I heard what yer up against, kid, and wanted to help you. I don't got the skills that the others did, so I snuck in the back door to pass on what little bit of skill I got." He said, placing his hands on Xander's head. As the glow grew, then faded he again spoke.   
  
"I gots a reputation for doin lot's of bad things, but it really wasn't bad at all. But I do know that you is goin' to be fightin' vampires and I wanted to give you an edge. You now have the skill of Cullen Baker, one of the first gunfighters to use a fast draw. I hope it helps you on your mission. Good bye son." And with that Cullen Baker faded back into obscurity.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
  
Part 5  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale, Ca.  
July 9, 2002, 9:00 AM  
  
Today Giles was the first to arrive at the hospital. He made his way to Xander's room and entered after knocking. Xander was awake, but looked really tired.  
  
"Rough night?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yea, a little too rough." Xander answered lifting up his sleeve and showing the tattoo.  
  
Giles leaned in and looked at it carefully, noticing that it was almost completely colored in. He cleared his throat and started to speak.  
  
"I received a call last night from the Watcher's Council last night." Giles paused to take his glasses of and clean them. "They informed me of a prophecy that is rapidly approaching, which requires the efforts of two Slayers to defeat it. They also informed me that they possess, and have been withholding, evidence that would prove Faith innocent of the crimes for which she had been sentenced. Accordingly, they intend to present this evidence to the authorities and expect Faith to be released from the penitentiary within the next few weeks."  
  
Xander just sat there, stunned.  
  
"Faith's coming back here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, in approximately four to six weeks. Whistler informed me of the story behind that symbol appearing on your arm as well, saying that since I would need my rest to deal with two slayers, that I couldn't spare the time looking into old books." Giles replied smiling.  
  
Again, I revised this to sound more Giles-like, and also changed the wording to indicate a conditional future event  
  
"Oh great, she now can kill me more than once," grunted Xander.  
  
"I don't think so, Xander." Giles paused again. "I called Angel and asked about her this morning before I left. He was rather vague, even for him, but he did tell me that something had happened to her while in prison, and she was, for lack of a better word, broken."  
  
"Great, she's probably even more whacked than before," said Xander angrily.  
  
"That may , indeed, be a possibility. But in any event, I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of what is occurring, and I am assuming that you want this kept under wraps for the time being. Correct?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yea, at least till I get out of here. Thanks," Xander replied. "Look, Giles, I've got a lot on my mind. Could you keep everyone out of there today?"  
  
"Well yes, I could try," Giles answered.  
  
"Thanks, G-man," Xander smirked.  
  
Giles exited the room and was just in time to intercept the three girls who were just arriving.  
  
"Buffy, Willow, Dawn, good morning to you all. Xander was just taken upstairs for some tests and therapy. If everything is fine, he gets to go home tomorrow. So, it appears you just missed him," explained Giles.   
  
They were all disappointed, Dawn most of all, so to cheer her up, the other two young women decided to take her shopping.  
  
While the girls shopped, Xander thought. He was trying to put the pieces of his life back together and trying to make sense out of what was happening to him. He had often wished for some sort of super powers so he could save Buffy, and have her fall in love with him, but he never thought it would happen.  
  
Willow and Giles both had tried to tell him that Buffy was really in love with him, and had been for years, only going out with others so he would not get too close to her, and be even more likely to be hurt or killed. But after the shooting, she realized how fragile life really was and decided to go for it.  
  
He just wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
That evening he drifted off to sleep watching the late news.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Xander faded back into the room he was becoming too familiar with and wondered what tonight's visitor would bring. He sat down on the white couch and leaned back, closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
  
His eyes had only been closed for a few minutes when he heard a voice from his past.  
  
"Yo! Xan, wake up."  
  
Xander's eyes shot open and he leapt to his feet.  
  
"Jesse?" stammered Xander.   
  
"Yea, Xan, it's me." Jesse said quietly as he hugged his best friend.  
  
The two old friends held each other for a few moments, tears spilling freely from the eyes of both.  
  
Finally Jesse stepped back.  
  
"Xander, I have a ton of stuff to pass on to you tonight, as well as some advice," Jesse started.  
  
"Like what?" Xander asked with some worry in his voice.  
  
"I have some account numbers for you for banks in the Cayman Islands which are completely untraceable. They once belonged to some of the world's worst criminals, one actually belonged to a Nazi war criminal. He forgot the number to the account and the PTB filed it away for future use. And don't worry about the original owners, they were unable to be tracked down or were dead, and they all agreed to let the PTB use the money for good," Jesse said.   
  
"Okay," Xander answered, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What else is there?"  
  
"Well, there are overviews of who will be joining you, but you will need to keep that part quiet, we don't want anyone trying to jump the gun and trying to join earlier. Then there is some general knowledge of things, things that someone would learn over time, like signing contracts, driving experience and some other stuff that you need to know, but forget that for now."   
  
Jesse paused.   
  
"So, how are things?" he asked when he continued.  
  
"Confusing," Xander said. "After six years, Buffy finally decided to tell me that she loves me. After I almost died saving her. Now I don't know if it's for real or just gratitude."  
  
"It's real. I remember how she looked at you, plus the fact that I have been able to see some things being dead that you wouldn't. She has loved you for a long time, but she was afraid for you…" Jesse started to say when he was cut off.  
  
"Because I was the normal guy. I know, but if she is afraid of me being hurt, then why now, after I 'was' hurt?" Xander asked.  
  
"Probably because she finally realized that anything can happen and rob someone of a loved one, not just hunting vampires and demons. It made her think about what was important in her life, and you have always been up there in that category," Jesse said softly.  
  
Xander stood up and paced for a few minutes.  
  
"Jesse, I'm scared," said Xander.  
  
"About what?" Jesse asked.  
  
"This whole leader of 'The Pentagram Guardians' thing. I don't really want to do it. I only agreed because if I didn't, Buffy would either die or be tormented for years. You know me, Jesse, I'm the clown, the joker. I'm not a leader," Xander stated angrily.  
  
"I think you think too little of yourself. I know of several times when you took charge and either saved someone or got the job done when no one else could have. You are a born leader. Xander, you always have been. You just let yourself believe the crap that your father told you about being useless. Forget him. The PTB think you can do it, I think you can do it, and deep inside you know you can do it, said Jesse in a voice thick with emotion.   
  
"Xander you are one of the most self-sacrificing people that I have ever seen. I mean, you have never put yourself first in anything. All through school, you protected those who the bullies normally would have bothered. You protected Willow all through school, you tried to protect me, but I didn't listen and look where I am. You just have to accept that you have a job and do it. As far as Buffy goes, just give it time, it will work out."   
  
Jesse stood up, guiding Xander over to the couch where he sat. He placed his hands on the sides of Xander's head, the glow lighting the room.  
  
Jesse stepped back and turned when Whistler appeared.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Whistler asked.  
  
"Yea, just give him some time to accept it and he will be fine. Once he gets his confidence back he will be fine," Jesse answered as he faded.  
  
"Rest easy kid. You will soon be awakening to the adventure of a lifetime, and will become the hope of the human race," said Whistler as he faded.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 10, 2002, 10:00 AM.  
  
Giles, Joyce and Buffy entered the room to find Xander sitting up in a wheelchair, dressed in some sweats that Giles had brought yesterday.  
  
"Cool, my ride is here. All packed up, the papers are signed, and they are getting my medication now. I can't wait to get out of here," Xander babbled.  
  
Buffy looked over her Xander shaped friend. Something about him was different. He looked different, kind of. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, so she shrugged and walked up to him and hugged him gently.  
  
The doctor returned and gave the medication to Giles, along with the wound instruction sheet and the orders to follow up for later care. The orderly came it to wheel him out the car. Joyce had driven her Jeep Cherokee to pick up Xander, it being easier for him to get into than Giles' car.  
  
The ride to The Magic Box was rather quiet, no one having anything to say. Buffy was so uncomfortable that she asked to be dropped off at the mall, with the excuse that she was going to get a few things for Xander. No one noticed when suddenly Xander sat up straight, and looked very relaxed.  
  
They finally arrived at the store after more uncomfortable silence.  
  
Joyce parked near the back door to make it easy for Xander to get out of the Jeep, and was then shocked when he jumped out, grabbed his bag and walked in the store. He went directly to the room he would be using and peeled his shirt off. Swiftly he started to unwind the bandages that wound around his chest.  
  
Giles gave a look to Joyce that promised he would explain and started to help Xander.  
  
When the bandages were off, Joyce sat down in a chair, hard. There was not a mark on Xander's tanned muscular back at all. No trace of the bullet wounds or surgery.  
  
From behind them they heard a startled "Eeep!", and when they looked around there was a shocked Willow, holding onto the doorframe as she sagged to the ground.  
  
Xander rushed to his best friend and helped her to a chair in the crowded room.  
  
"Xander! How?" asked Joyce.  
  
Xander looked at Giles and saw him nod in agreement, then step forward.  
  
"I'm going to let Giles explain it while I shower and get changed." Xander said rather flatly.  
  
As Giles told the two women the story of The Pentagram Guardians, Xander took a quick shower in the stall that they put in for Buffy to clean up in before going home. When he stepped out and started drying off, he realized that he could hear them easily. Images of Jesse jump out from the back of his mind.  
  
\\ You will have the equivalent of slayer strength, enough to deal with vampires and demons. Your senses will be enhanced to better detect danger. //  
  
Xander shook his head and finished drying off. He dressed all in dark colors, jeans and shirt. When he was done, he grabbed his wallet and a handful of change that he had and exited the small room.   
  
Willow rushed over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Xander, you finally got what you wanted," she said excitedly.  
  
"Did I Will? Did I really?" Xander replied sadly.  
  
Willow backed off and looked at her best friend's guilt ridden face.   
  
Xander reached for her and hugged her again.  
  
"Giles, I'm going out for a while, don't know when I will be back, just need to think and do a few things." Xander said.  
  
"Fine, call me if you need anything." Replied Giles, already in a deep conversation with Joyce.  
  
Xander paused at the open door looking back at Willow. Winking quickly, he gave her a quick smile as he closed the door.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
\\ Poor Willow, it must be hell on her, having her powers locked. I hope that coven who helped Giles can figure out a way to let her have some of them back, // Xander thought as he walked away.  
  
He walked for several blocks until he found himself at the exact spot where he had been shot.  
  
He walked around it for several minutes, then turned away, heading for the Starbucks at the corner. He bought a Mocha Frappuccino ® and found a table in the back, away from everyone else.  
  
Sipping his drink he pulled out his cell phone and stared at it. Finally he shook his head and dialed a number from memory.  
  
\\ Cayman National Bank and Trust. //  
  
"Yes, I would like to arrange for a line of credit and credit card," Xander said.  
  
\\ What account please? //  
  
"The account number it 1155976111669, the code phrase is Seven Tango Zebra, password is Rigatoni." Xander answered.  
  
\\ One moment please. //   
  
Xander sipped on his drink as he waited for the banker to come back on line and ask for the counter phrase.  
  
\\ What is the second password, sir? //  
  
"The second password is Lamborghini." Xander provided.  
  
\\ Correct, sir. How much would you like available on the Visa Card, sir? //  
  
"Umm. What is the current balance?" asked Xander.  
  
\\ Current balance is $23,778,990.12 sir. The account has not been touched in fifty five years, so there is a considerable amount of interest.//  
  
"Thank you. Can you make that a pre-paid card with a one million dollar limit, and deduct the payments from the account?" Xander again asked the bank's representative.  
  
\\ Yes sir, and what name do you want on the card? //  
  
"Xander L. Harris," Xander said and provided information as to where he wanted the card sent by overnight express. He also asked that a letter of credit in the amount of five million be sent as well.  
  
He sat there for hours, just having coffee and watching people go by, realizing that his life had changed so much that Xander Harris was effectively no more.  
  
Feeling pretty good, Xander checked his pocket for a stake and headed toward the cemetery as the sun started to go down.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Giles was just enjoying a cup of tea when Buffy entered the small shop.  
  
"Hey Giles, where's Xander?" she asked.  
  
Not really paying much attention, Giles didn't even look up or think before he responded.   
  
"He went out to take a walk and do some thinking," he replied.  
  
"HE WHAT!" Buffy shrieked.  
  
  
TBC 


	6. The Guardians: Part 6

The Following TV Series or books have been included in the story.  
Disclaimers appear at the end with the cast list.  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer             Angel the Series  
Highlander Adam 12  
Louis Lamour's The First Fast Draw                                
  
Full Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
Last Part  
  
Part 6  
  
Xander's Apartment  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 11th 2002, 9:25 PM.  
  
He started walking, not really paying much attention to where he was going, and found himself out in front of one of Sunnydale's numerous cemeteries. Shaking his head, he walked in and headed toward Spike's crypt, just to check whether he had returned yet.   
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Buffy had covered most of the small town so far in her search for Xander, and now that it was dark she was beginning to think about checking the cemeteries. Though she was sure Xander was in no condition to go vamp hunting, she was concerned about his attitude, and was fearful that he might be looking for trouble.  
  
As she neared Clearview Cemetery, she was surprised when a familiar car pulled up along side of her.  
  
"Did you find him yet?" Asked Angel through the open window.  
  
"No, and I've been all over town so far. I was just going to check the cemeteries to see if he was trying to patrol or something," Buffy replied.  
  
Angel pulled into the parking area and he and Cordelia got out of his car.  
  
"I didn't think he would even be able to walk yet," Cordelia said, in a concerned tone.  
  
"Well, the doctor said he was healing remarkably fast, and he seemed pretty good when he got out of the hospital…" Buffy said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
Angel started to respond to her when his vampiric hearing picked up the sounds of a scuffle coming from the cemetery. And he noted, judging from the look on Buffy's face, so did she. But before they could head that way, there came a blood curdling high-pitched scream that everyone heard.  
  
They all looked at each other then took off running.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
As he neared the crypt, Xander was surprised to find himself suddenly accosted by several vampires.  
  
"Hey look, it's the Slayer's jester, without the slayer to protect him," one of them said.  
  
Xander shook his head, smiling back at the vamps. \\ Time to see how well I learned. //  
  
"Come on, guys, do you really want to do this? I mean cleaning dust off of leather is so expensive nowadays. At least, let me take my jacket off," Xander asked.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," one of his would-be assailants said sarcastically.  
  
Xander stuck a stake in his back pocket and held on to another as he laid his jacket carefully on a headstone. Turning back to the vampires, he relaxed and prepared himself to just react.  
  
The first vamp to rush him was met with a front heel kick to the knee, breaking it, and followed by a palm strike to the chin, breaking the jaw and snapping teeth. As the vamp started to fall, Xander staked him, leaving the dust to float over the other vamps.  
  
The vamps looked down at the settling dust and were dumbfounded; rumor had it that this guy mostly hurt himself.  
  
Two of the vamps looked at each other, and then charged him at once, intending to simultaneously attack from two sides. Xander followed their every movement and struck with such speed and strength that the two vamps were caught flat-footed.  
  
Moving quickly, Xander launched a high roundhouse kick to the chin of the tallest one, stunning him, and followed it up with a hard straight right handed punch to the center of the chest of the other one. The punch connected with enough force that the sound of bones breaking was clearly audible to all. Swinging around, he unleashed a spinning back kick that snapped the first vamp's head to the side. Unable to reach the vamp's chest to stake him, he stabbed quickly upward with the sharpened piece of wood and caught the vampire in the crotch.  
  
The scream that erupted from the vampire's mouth made the hair on Xander's neck stand up, and caused a shiver to run down his spine. He was startled for a second, giving one of the as-yet-uninjured vamps time to knock him down.  
  
He rolled and came to his feet quickly, and found himself facing an Asian vampire who was twirling a pair of nunchuks around. The vamp made a couple of clumsy attacks with the Chinese martial arts weapon, and then was surprised when Xander pulled them out of his hands.  
  
"Here, let me show how these should be used," the former Zeppo grinned at his attacker.  
  
Standing in front of the astounded vamp Xander proceeded to demonstrate the proper way to use the weapon Bruce Lee made famous.  
  
Buffy and Angel were running towards the sound of the fight and had swung around an aged Mausoleum when they were presented with Xander's demonstration.  
  
The polished wood of the nunchuks flashed in the moonlight and made a whirring sound as they spun over his shoulders and around his body. Before this moment, Buffy had only seen something like this in an old Bruce Lee movie. Now she was watching her best friend display an aptitude she had never seen before. Angel and Cordelia both watched in awe as the weapon twirled in the hands of what could only be described as a master.  
  
As the eyes of the vamp who had previously owned the weapons followed them as they flew through the air, obviously in the control of an expert, he was then treated to the feel of them being used by that same expert. The hard wooden handles, tipped with brass fittings, slammed into his head several times, first knocking him back, and then to his knees. Producing a stake from his back pocket with a flourish, Xander reached out and staked him, putting him out of his misery.  
  
He then turned to face the remaining four vampires and grinned evilly.   
  
"Next?" he asked.  
  
The vamp that had managed to remove the stake from his crotch was still almost insane from the pain that inflicted on him and he foolishly charged right in. The sound of the nunchucks impacting against the side of his head sounded like someone pounding on a coconut with a mallet, and he was rocked back, stunned. But this time, the stake did not miss, and the vampire turned to dust as the sharpened chunk of pine entered his heart.  
  
The surviving three bloodsuckers immediately decided that Xander was not worth the danger and they decided to run for it.  
Two of them unknowingly headed toward Buffy and Angel, while the third headed toward Xander at first, then, realizing his mistake, veered away, heading to the back of the cemetery. Buffy stepped out and clothes-lined the closest one, and staked him as he landed on his back. Angel tripped the one who was nearest him and casually swung the sword he was carrying through its neck as it struggled to get up.  
  
Both then turned to watch Xander throw the stake in his hand with enough power and accuracy to dust the last vamp as he ran.  
  
Xander walked over to his jacket and put it on, then leisurely headed toward Buffy, Angel and Cordelia, to face the lecture he was certain he was going to get.  
  
"That was pretty impressive, Xander," the Slayer began. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that, and how did you heal up so fast that you could go patrolling after just getting out of the hospital?" she demanded, a mixture of concern, worry and amazement in her eyes.  
  
"I'm a Pentagram Guardian now, Buffy. If you want the full story, ask Giles. Give me a lift back to the store and he'll fill you in," Xander said flatly, no emotion at all in his voice.  
  
When he said 'Pentagram Guardian,' Angel's jaw dropped. The Oracles had informed him recently that they would be appearing over the next several months.  
  
"You've heard of them, Angel?" Cordelia asked, seeing his reaction.  
  
"Yeah, the Pentagram Guardians are prophesied to be a team of immortal warriors who will protect the world from the increasing forces of darkness. They are supposed to be five pairs of warriors, each pair with their own strengths and powers," he said, his voice trailing off as he looked toward Xander.  
  
The four former Slayerettes started back to the Magic Box, but were interrupted by Cordelia. "Drop me off at my parents Angel, my dad is in town and I haven't seen him for quite a while. You can pick me up on the way back. And don't forget any of the details, I'm going to want to hear everything." She ordered.  
  
When they got to the store Xander immediately headed for his room and locked the door behind him. Buffy and Angel heard the full story from Giles, and the L.A. based hero was preparing to leave when Whistler made an unexpected appearance.  
  
"Hey, Rupes, got a message for you from the PTB," the fashion-victim demon said as he appeared out of thin air.  
  
Giles pulled his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that," he growled.  
  
Whistler then looked over toward the door and saw Buffy and the souled vamp standing there watching.  
  
"Crap," he mumbled.  
  
Buffy stalked over to him and got into his face.  
  
"What's the deal here Whistler? What did Xander have to give up to get this?" She demanded.  
  
Whistler just looked at her in shock.  
  
"Why you arrogant child!" Whistler started. "Why is it that you, Buffy the almighty Vampire Slayer, expect that you have a right to be told everything?" He blasted.  
  
Buffy and Angel both backed off and winced.  
  
"Xander Harris was one of five male children born in this world with the potential of becoming the leader of the Pentagram Guardians. He alone, out of all five, lived his life with courage, honor and the qualities necessary to be the one who was chosen," Whistler explained. "Not that it's really any of your business, blondie."  
  
"But.." began Buffy.  
  
"No buts about it girl, when the rest of you called him the Zeppo, he endured. When you ignored him when you went to college, he persevered. When you tried to exclude him from your lives, he survived. When one of you lost it and tried to end the world, he saved it. And according to my count, that kid," he said gesturing to the back room, "has saved the world three times on his own, and several more by helping you," the Balance Demon added..  
  
"Okay, I know about the one, when he stopped Willow, but what about the other two you mentioned?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"He kept Faith from being killed by one of the 'Sister's of Jhe', pinning the demon to a wall with his car, so she could kill it. The other time was on the same night. While you and your all-so-powerful friends were all fighting to keep the Hellmouth closed, he prevented a bomb from being set off in the boiler room of the school, which would have killed you two and everyone else in the room directly above it. I would consider that not too shabby for a regular guy."  
  
Buffy looked at her feet, and gave every appearance of being ashamed.  
  
"I would say that everything he has done since knowing you has given him all the qualities to be a hero. Don't you, Buffy?" Whistler asked softly as he faded out.  
  
Buffy walked over to the door and left, saying nothing. Angel started to follow, but a word from Giles stopped him.  
  
"Give her some time to accept this, Angel. It is a bit to take in all at once," he said.  
  
"I will. I was just going to stop and pickup Cordelia and head home before daylight. If you need us for anything, give us a call," Angel said, before heading out to his car.  
  
Giles, left alone, closed up shop and headed for his own home.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
When Giles returned to open the store in the morning, he found it already open and Xander working out in the practice room.   
  
From the look of things, he had made several sales already, the money being under the counter, together with a detailed note of the price and tax charged.   
  
When Giles went back to thank him, he was stunned to find Xander moving fluidly through an unknown Kata. Every move was poetry in motion, his movements smooth and graceful. Though not familiar with this particular style, Gules could see that Xander was a master.  
  
"Oh, hey Giles. Morning. Uhhh, I opened for you when I saw a couple waiting outside. I kept track of everything for you and the money is under the counter," he said.  
  
"Thank you, Xander. I appreciate it," Giles smiled. "I was just watching your kata. It was beautiful. Could I ask who your teacher was?" asked Giles.  
  
"Bruce Lee," Said Xander with a straight face.  
  
Very well, Xander. If you don't want me to know, you don't have to tell me, but don't make things up," Giles said, rather stiffly.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Giles. It really was Bruce Lee. I learned several things from him, including Jeet Kun Do, and Kung Fu," Xander answered proudly. "He and several other people visited me while I slept and taught me a lot of things when I was in the hospital," he explained. "It all has to do with the Pentagram Guardians."  
  
"Amazing," Giles said, "Who else did you meet, if you don't mind my asking?" he continued.  
  
"I'd rather just wait and explain everything to everyone at one time," Xander answered, as he began to towel off.  
  
With a reluctant nod of agreement, Giles turned and headed back into the store.  
  
Xander headed to the shower, where he cleaned up and shaved, then dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. When he entered the shop again, he found Giles looking for him.  
  
"Xander, there is a certified courier out here with a delivery, and you have to provide ID and sign for it," Giles informed him.  
  
"Thanks, G-Man," Xander called back as he jogged to the front of the store.  
  
He signed for the package after providing his ID and walked to the big conference table where he sat down. Opening the hard envelope, he slid the Visa card out onto the table, along with the open envelope containing the letter of credit. He read it over and then handed it to Giles, and asked him to keep it in a safe place.  
  
"Xander, this is a letter of credit for five million dollars," gasped Giles.  
  
"Hmmm, Uhhhmmm, yes it is, and I would like you to keep it safe for me," said Xander, who was reading another letter that had been included in the envelope.  
  
A bit perturbed that he was getting no explanation, Giles stood in front of Xander and shook the letter.  
  
"Xander, what is this all about, and where did this money come from?" he demanded.  
  
Xander looked over the top of the letter he was reading and noticed how irritated Giles really was.  
  
"It's money that the PTB provided access to in order to establish the 'Guardians'. I don't know where all of it came from, but I was told that it was from war criminals that died before they could make use of it. Other criminals and drug dealers, who hid their profits away in off-shore banks and could no longer make use of their hidden bank accounts, also provided some portions of it," he explained.  
  
"How did you come into possession of such codes?" Asked Giles.  
  
"Jesse gave them to me, and made sure that I would remember them," Xander said sadly.  
  
Giles backed down and looked upon the young man who now carried a heavy burden, all of it for Buffy's sake. He got up and carried the letter behind the counter and dropped it in the safe, then turned back to find Xander getting up and putting his coat on.  
  
"Giles, you got five bucks I can borrow for bus fare? I'll pay you back tonight. All I have right now is this credit card and that letter. I'll get some cash today," Xander promised.  
  
Giles had to chuckle as he pulled his wallet out; Xander had millions of dollars at his disposal, but still had to borrow bus fare.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Xander sat alone in the back of the bus as it traveled to Oxnard. Up front was an older couple out for a day trip and several younger adults heading to work, but back here he was alone with his thoughts.  
  
He had planned the day out carefully. First, a trip to Oxnard was on the agenda. This is where Cal Coast Motorsports is located.   
He was going to buy a motorcycle there, something inside him pushing him toward the Italian maker Aprilia. \\ Hmm, must be George Badon's influence, // he reflected.  
  
Though he had no direct memories of the people who had shared their abilities with him, he sometimes felt that he was picking up traits and habits of theirs. That was a bit confusing, but he fully expected he would get over it.  
  
When he saw the dealership he wanted, he reached up and pulled the cord to signal the driver to stop. After getting off the bus and stretching for a moment, he walked up the street into the dealer's main sales room. Xander noticed several sales people standing around, and near the back he saw a slightly shy young woman, who looked uncomfortable. Walking up to her, he asked.   
"Are you one of the sales people here?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Sandi, can I help you?" She replied.  
  
"What can you show me in an Aprilia?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sport or Touring?" Asked the young woman.  
  
"Touring, I think," he replied.  
  
The two walked to the far side of the showroom and she led him to a sleek black motorcycle. Standing beside it as Xander straddled it, the young woman began describing the various features of the bike.  
  
"This is a Futura 1000, it has a four stroke, longitudinal 60° V twin, liquid cooled with 3 way pressurized circuit double radiator, 6 speed gearbox, and standard electric starter."  
  
"I'll take it," Xander said, smiling at the sales woman.  
  
"You'll take it, just like that?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," he replied smiling.  
  
They returned to her desk where she then called the sales manager.  
  
"Mr. Harris here wants the Futura 1000, and he would like to take it as soon as possible," she said.  
  
"You can have it as soon as the financing is cleared, sir," replied the manager.  
  
"Just put it on my Visa," said Xander, handing him the card.  
  
"Excuse me sir, the down payment?" asked the confused manager.  
  
"No, just total everything up and charge it to my card," Xander replied, smirking at the confused man.  
  
As the manager scurried away, Xander turned to the young woman who was filling out the paperwork.  
  
"Your first sale?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and I have been so scared that I would never get one," she answered.  
  
"Never let anyone tell you anything, and have more confidence. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I picked you because you had the technical manuals on your desk, not sales awards. And you looked like you needed a break." Xander explained to her.  
  
"Thank you. Making this sale has helped me out a lot, especially after seeing Mr. Randolph so surprised," she smiled at him.  
  
The sales manager returned and handed the young woman the card.  
  
"Go ahead and run it. Mr. Harris has a six figure purchase limit, so write up the sale, the prep team is getting it ready," he said.  
  
"Did you need anything else, Mr. Harris?" Sandi asked.  
  
"Yes, a helmet for myself, and one other for passengers," he told her. "Mine in black, and the other in dark gray, please."  
  
The saleswoman wrote up the purchases and one of the other sales people brought the helmets to him. He tried his on and found that it fit perfectly. He signed all the paperwork, the credit card slip and walked out to his new bike. Putting the helmet on and starting it up, he accelerated out into traffic.  
  
As Xander flew down the highway toward Sunnydale, he wondered what Buffy would think of it.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Brubaker Construction  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 12th 2002, 12:05 PM  
  
Xander slowed the bike and pulled into the construction yard. Pulling up to the trailer, he pulled off his helmet and parked the bike. Seeing the foreman over near the building entrance, he walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Matt, how's it going?" Xander said, offering his hand.  
  
"Not too good, Xan. We're shutting down the site, so if you came back for your job, you're out of luck," Matt informed him.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked  
  
"The company financing the construction went bankrupt. We're eighty percent complete here, and they pulled the plug," Matt explained.  
  
"Is the boss here?"   
  
"Yea, he's in the trailer trying to cancel some orders," Matt pointed to the main trailer.  
  
Xander nodded his thanks, then jogged over to the trailer and went in without knocking. He found Jim Brubaker sitting at his desk, holding his head. He looked up when Xander entered, a dejected look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Harris. I hope you not looking for your job back," he said glumly.  
  
"I heard what's going on, Jim. How bad is it?" Xander asked his old friend.  
  
"Pretty bad," Jim admitted. "The funding's shut down, and I am as deep into this as it gets, since I also own the land. It was supposed to be a package deal for the funding corporation, and they were going to purchase the land from me on completion. I can get control of what is done so far, but I am so deep in debt that I can't afford to finish the building, and can't afford to not finish it. Unless I can find some backing somewhere, I'm probably going to have to shut down and lay everyone off. It may even go as far as the company having to file for bankruptcy," Jim explained sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jim, I didn't know it was anywhere near that bad," Xander said softy.  
  
"Not your fault, Harris. I stuck my neck out and, now it may actually get lopped off."  
  
"How far are you from completion?" Xander asked.  
  
"Pretty close, actually. The first floor is divided and the parking garage is almost done, but the other five floors are still completely open inside, since we were waiting on final details from the companies that were going to lease. Four of the six originally signed have gone belly up as well, and the others are delaying, they don't want to move into a empty shell," Jim explained.  
  
Xander got up and walked over to the plans and looked them over.   
  
\\ This just might be the answer, // he thought to himself, as he examined the blueprints. \\ We can lease out the first floor as originally intended, and put in the legitimate part of the security agency on the second. I can check with Giles on my idea to use the rest of the space on that floor. Then the armory and workout area can go on the third, apartments on the fourth, command center on the fifth, garden and barbeque on the roof. Hmmmm, maybe. //  
  
He turned back to his old boss and friend and began getting more detailed information.  
  
"Jim, how much would it take to finish this building, with some modifications, of course?" he asked.  
  
"Harris, I don't know what you are thinking, but you can't help by getting me all hopeful here," Jim replied.  
  
"Look Jim, I have a friend looking to invest in a place. The building he's currently looking at needs some heavy modifications, and a new building would be perfect. This partially complete state makes it even better. He will probably want to purchase the rest of the block as well. You do own it, right?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, I own it." Jim paused, thinking things out. He sat down and scribbled a few figures, then looked back up at Xander.  
  
"Look Harris, I have this building here, two other leased buildings on this lot, the detail shop next door, who is vacating next month, and Malloy's Performance Center. If I include them, and the modifications aren't too extensive, you're looking in the neighborhood of twelve mill, plus the costs for any extra additions that might come up," Jim said flatly.  
  
"Sounds reasonable to me. Look Jim, I really think we can get this deal made, if you trust me. I can probably arrange to have the funds transferred in the next few days. How about we meet here in the morning, with your attorney present to go over the details?" Xander offered.  
  
"Harris, I do trust you. Up to a point. Twelve million dollars is a lot of money to gamble on just your say so," Jim said uncertainly. "We're talking about everything I own here," he pointed out.   
  
"True," Xander agreed. "So here, call the credit verification center and ask them what the limit is on this card," Xander suggested, handing Jim his new Visa card.  
  
Xander walked back over to the plans and looked them over again. \\ Hmm. I'll need Willow to look these over, and see if she knows someone to put in a communications and computer center. We can do the same for Giles if he wants to go into a new business. Maybe we can move the Magic Box here as well; it'll be closer and safer. //  
  
"Damn kid, I don't know who your friends are, but you've got a deal," Jim said as he handed the card back to Xander. "I am so relieved to be able to finish this. This was going to be my step up to the next level of construction. You've saved me from ruin, Xander." he smiled.  
  
Xander left the trailer, promising to be back the next morning around 10:00. He got on the bike, intending to head back to the store when he impulsively decided to check out Malloy's Performance Center. After parking the bike out front and entering the shop, he felt a buzzing in his head that he knew had to be the result of another immortal in close proximity.  
  
Glancing at the counter in the back of the store, he saw a youthful looking man holding a sword.   
  
"My name is Pete Malloy. I'm not looking for a fight, but I'll be glad to give you one if you are!"  
  
  
TBC 


	7. The Guardians: Part 7

Disclaimer listed on First Part of the Story  
  
The Following TV Series or books have been included in the story.  
Disclaimers appear at the end with the cast list.  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer             Angel the Series  
Highlander Adam 12  
Louis Lamour's The First Fast Draw   The Deryni Series by Katherine Kurtz    
Special guest this story include Jarod from The Pretender.                           
  
Last Part  
  
"Damn kid, I don't know who your friends are, but you've got a deal," Jim said as he handed the card back to Xander. "I am so relieved to be able to finish this. This was going to be my step up to the next level of construction. You've saved me from ruin, Xander." he smiled.  
  
Xander left the trailer, promising to be back the next morning around 10:00. He got on the bike, intending to head back to the store when he impulsively decided to check out Malloy's Performance Center. After parking the bike out front and entering the shop, he felt a buzzing in his head that he knew had to be the result of another immortal in close proximity.  
  
Glancing at the counter in the back of the store, he saw a youthful looking man holding a sword.   
  
"My name is Pete Malloy. I'm not looking for a fight, but I'll be glad to give you one if you are!"  
  
Part 7  
  
Malloy's Performance Center  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 12th 2002, 4:30 PM  
  
Xander backpedaled a bit, holding his hands out to his sides. \\ Well, this definitely complicates things. //  
  
"Whoa! I'm not here for a fight," he offered, holding his coat open to show he was unarmed. "I'm not even armed."  
  
"Well, then, you're a bigger fool than most I have met," Pete said ,as he put away his sword. "What are you here for, then?"  
  
"I just bought this block of land from Jim Brubaker, and he suggested I stop by and introduce myself to you," Xander replied.  
  
"Well shit," was all Pete had to say.  
  
"Look, I'm not here to evict you or raise your rent or anything, I just wanted to say hello," Xander explained.  
  
"So why in the hell are you running around without a sword? Are you trying to make some Immortal's day?" Pete asked him in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Not really, just don't have one yet. I only found out about our existence a few days ago," Xander told him.  
  
"Who's your teacher?" Pete questioned.  
  
"Teacher? What do I need a teacher for?" Xander returned, slightly confused.  
  
"Who told you, that you were an Immortal, kid?" Pete pushed.  
  
Xander was beginning to wonder where all of this was going when he realized that usually an Immortal was discovered only by another Immortal, and they normally either killed the newbie, or ended up teaching them the skills to survive.  
  
"Look, it's really complicated, and you really don't want to know. Trust me," Xander offered.  
  
"I'll let it go for now, kid, but eventually I will figure it out," Pete said. "So, what did you mean when you said that 'This complicates things'?"  
  
"Oh shit, I didn't think I said it out loud," Xander groaned.  
  
"Well, you did. Listen, kid, I was a LA patrol cop for fifteen years before I got my gold shield and became a detective. If you think you're going to pull a fast one on me, you got another think coming," Pete warned.  
  
Xander weighed his options here and, based on his gut feelings, made a decision.  
  
"Pete, you got somewhere quiet where we could sit down?" he asked.  
  
Pete led him to the back office where there was a couch and gestured while he pulled out a beer and offered it to Xander. He refused a beer but took a proffered soda, instead, as Pete settled down behind his desk, popped the top and listened.  
  
Xander explained the entire story, taking some extra time to explain about the existence of demons and other supernatural creatures, as well as about the Hellmouth and the Pentagram Guardians, to the immortal ex-cop and watched his face as he took this in.  
  
When he was done, Pete simply asked, "How can I help?"  
  
Xander thought for a couple minutes and an idea came to mind.  
  
"Being an ex-cop, how much do you know about automotive security systems?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I went to Denver right after I died the first time and worked at a place there installing and repairing them. Still certified on about a dozen makes of them. Why?"  
  
"Well, we need a good cover here, so when the detail shop closes down, do you think you could convert it to an auto security company?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sure, not a problem, but you'll want to add car audio to the mix as well. It'll provide a better cover, there's not enough business with just alarms by themselves," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Good idea. If you're interested, you could also take care of the vehicles that we have as well. There'll be ten of us, and I'm sure we will all have personal vehicles to be maintained," Xander added.  
  
"Not a prob. Now give me some time to think about this and, once I work out the details of what needs to be done, we can get things in motion," Pete told him, his mind cranking over the details of what needed to be done.  
  
Xander left Malloy's confident that his new friend would do everything that needed to be done. His thoughts turned to Giles and what he would say about his plan. Although he was doing this on his own, he valued greatly what the man who was almost a father to him thought.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Headquarters, Guardian Security  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 24th 2002, 12:20 PM  
  
While the construction crew was at lunch, Xander was walking through the building, explaining to Giles what was being done, and the reasoning behind it. The fourteen apartments on the fourth floor were nearing completion, as were the armory and gymnasium on the third floor. On the fifth floor, Jarod Parker, a man that Willow had previously met on the Internet several years before, was getting the computer and communications equipment set up and working. The man was an absolute genius with this stuff, and he had helped Xander and Giles design the rest of the floor, the offices, briefing rooms and everything else a black ops group would need.  
  
On the second floor, the offices of Mystical Research Inc. were nearing completion, their computers and other equipment also installed by Jarod. Giles would be running the new company with Willow on their off time. No one expected much business there, but it allowed a much safer archive for Giles' rarer books and scrolls.  
  
Giles' head was still spinning from all the corporations listed under his name now, and he was finding himself hard pressed to deal with all this new information.  
  
Guardian Security Inc., another new company, also had its headquarters on the second floor. They provided bodyguard services for celebrities, the wealthy and other people or firms desiring the best in professional protection, employing Immortals who did not play the game and had been recruited by Pete Malloy. They also did automotive security and tracking, with installations in the former detail shop.  
  
The first floor was taken up by several small businesses, The Magic Box had been moved here, and it was joined by a Pizza place, a place offering Japanese cuisine, a Hair Salon, Hobby Store, and Self Defense School.  
  
The parking garage in the basement had been divided, with half being secured for use only by the Guardians.  
  
When the two male Scoobies finally came down the elevator and exited the building, they found Buffy waiting for them.  
  
"Mom wants both of you to come to dinner tonight, and she said that she would not take no for an answer," the petite blonde informed them.  
  
Xander and Giles both looked at each other, shrugged and Giles answered for both of them.  
  
"Of course, Buffy, we'll be glad to come."   
  
"Good. Now what the heck is going on here?" she demanded.  
  
Xander nodded to the older man, signifying his okay to tell her the story, then walked over to his bike, got on and rode off, leaving the other two alone.  
  
"He hates me," Buffy said sadly, as she watched Xander ride off. "I can tell."   
  
"I don't think that it is possible for Xander to hate you, Buffy," Giles disagreed with her. "I don't think his love for you will ever fade away, but he has been badly hurt by you so many times and in so many ways, that I don't know how long it will take him to get over it."   
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
The Summers Home  
Sunnydale Ca.  
July 24th 2002, 6:00 PM  
  
Buffy anxiously fluffed the couch pillows as she waited for Giles and Xander to show up. She had been nervous about this dinner all day. The level of tension between her and Xander seemed to have increased over the last week, if that were possible.  
  
Buffy had never been one to share her problems with others, and for her to try to explain to her friends what it had felt like to have been ripped out of heaven didn't seem possible. Only Spike, being undead, seemed to have understood, or at least pretended to. Her relationship with him was a mistake from the start.   
  
As she looked back, she could see where Xander's resentment stemmed from. She was the Slayer, the Chosen One, the ultimate Nemesis of vampires and demons, but she seemed to prefer sleeping with them, instead.  
  
Shaking her head with self-disgust, she returned to the kitchen to help her mom.  
  
Buffy had just finished tossing the salad when she heard the deep rumble of a powerful engine pull into the driveway. Dawn's squeal of excitement told her that Xander and Giles had finally arrived.  
  
Buffy and Joyce joined Dawn outside, looking at the car that their guests had arrived in. The Slayer listened in as Xander explained the finer points of the car to Dawn. She didn't understand most of it, but she did get the idea that it was really fast.  
  
"It's a 1969 Camaro SS, with a 350 Cubic inch engine that has been tricked out to delivering about 500 horsepower, a B & M 4 speed automatic transmission, tuned suspension, and nitrous injection, should I ever need it," Xander explained to the youngest Summers.  
  
"Yes, it's quite fast, thank you very much," sighed Giles.  
  
Everyone laughed at Giles' discomfort as they entered the house.  
  
Dinner was a bit strained, but went without a hitch, at least until the topic of Buffy's patrolling came up. Dawn had asked Buffy whether Xander would be patrolling with her that night, and the Slayer had automatically said that she was fine on her own; she didn't want anything to happen to Xander.   
  
Xander had taken that as Buffy's automatic dismissal of his value.  
  
He carried his dishes in to the kitchen and stood looking out the window to the back yard, anger radiating off him in almost visible waves.  
  
And of course, Buffy being Buffy, she had to follow him.  
  
"Xander, I didn't mean it like that," she began.  
  
"Then how did you mean it?" he snapped.  
  
"It was just automatic. You know, from back when you were normal," she said, realizing her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, back when I was worthless. Tell me, Buffy, did I ever mean anything to you?" he asked.  
  
In the dining room, where they could hear every word, everyone was looking at each other, wondering just how bad it was going to be.  
  
"You've always been my best male friend, Xander. And recently, I realized that I loved you. I just have always wanted to protect you and Willow from what could happen. I never wanted you to die as a result of my calling. I realize it was wrong, but I thought it was best. I know that I hurt you, but I really just wanted to protect you," Buffy explained.  
  
"Do you still think I need to be protected, Buff?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know what you are, but part of me still wants you safe," She replied, somewhat unsure of what he meant, exactly.  
  
Xander picked up a sharp knife and held his arm over the sink, and then, before Buffy could react, sliced his arm from inside the elbow all the way to the wrist. Blood flowed freely into the sink. Buffy screamed, and the rest of them ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Xander, are you crazy?" Buffy demanded, as she frantically reached for a towel.  
  
Joyce looked faint as she watched the blood flow.  
  
"Watch, Buffy. Just watch," Xander ordered.  
  
Buffy was mesmerized as the flow of blood first slowed, and then stopped completely. Tiny flashes of lightning sparkled over the wound, and in less than a minute, the wound was gone completely, leaving clean unmarked skin.  
  
Xander turned the water on and rinsed his arm off, and the rest of the sink as well, leaving no trace of blood to upset Joyce.  
  
He dried his arm on the towel in Buffy's hands, then took her hand in his and rubbed her fingers over the area where the wound was.  
  
"Do you understand now, Buffy?" he asked sadly.  
  
Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Are you still human?" she asked.  
  
"Does it make a difference, Buff? That never stopped you before," Xander replied, realizing immediately that he had just hurt her badly.  
  
Buffy stiffened as if he had just slapped her, shocked at what her best friend just said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Giles, can you find a way home?" Xander asked as he started to leave.  
  
Giles nodded and Xander fled the home. Seconds later, they heard the powerful car start up and tear off down the street.  
  
Buffy hadn't moved; she just stood there, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunnydale Ca.  
August 1st 2002, 6:00 PM  
  
Another week had passed since Xander and Buffy's fight, and things had not improved in the least, with of them both going out of their way to avoid the other.  
  
Xander was in the training room at The Magic Box, working out with a complicated sword kata, light flashing from the polished surface of the Cavalry Saber in his hands as he stepped through the routine.  
  
Willow stood of to one side, watching her oldest friend intently, saddened at his inability to make peace with Buffy.  
As he finished, Willow tossed him a towel and handed him a bottle of water.  
  
"That was beautiful Xan. Where did you learn it?" she asked.  
  
"It was one of the memories I picked up when I became a Guardian. I'm not sure whose it is, but I have learned to enjoy it. It's very relaxing," he answered.  
  
"Xander, I wish…" Willow started.  
  
Xander pressed his finger down onto his friend's lips.  
  
"Don't start, Wills. What happened between me and Buffy is our business. When the time is right, we'll deal with it, not before. Okay?" he asked.  
  
Willow nodded her head, then got up to leave.  
  
"Just so you know. We have most of the packing done, and can start moving as soon as the new place is ready. Giles guesses we'll be ready in a couple days. Then we'll need to order stuff for Mystical Research to get it started," Willow informed him, walking out of the room.  
  
\\When and how did my life get so screwed up? // Xander asked himself.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Village of Greyrock  
Gwynedd, 11 Kingdoms  
August 1st 1174   
  
Crown Prince Morgan Haldane rode his sweat streaked stallion into the village as dusk deepened, his guards' mounts right at his heels, as his eyes swept the ruined village for the monster described by the exhausted villager.  
  
The description given to them was of an extremely tall, thick through the body creature, with no neck and a huge mouth which it used to eat whatever or whomever it grabbed. Long arms tipped with clawed fingers that could tear the heart out of a leather armored man, and short stubby legs that propelled it along its grizzly track completed the picture.  
  
Morgan signaled his men to dismount and drew the huge bastard sword from its scabbard. He handed the reigns to his squire and moved out toward the village square.   
  
He could feel the creature watching them but could not sense its location. Then suddenly, it was in their midst, its frightful claws reeking havoc on his troops, who were unable to fight back as their swords failed to damage the fearful hide of the monster.  
  
Morgan brought all of the memories of what he had been told about this village to the forefront of his mind, and sifted though the information, trying to find anything useful. He recalled that there was a Portal here, one that had been constructed by his father's cousin Dhugal years ago. He pinpointed its location and filed it away for future use.   
  
He tried several illusions spells, only to have them fail, the creature seemingly immune to them. Twice, he tried calling down lightning, but again, had no luck.  
  
Several more of his men had fallen as he had worked his magic, and it was time to make a decision. Morgan jumped up toward the creature and swung the heavy sword at its back, only to have it glance off the tough, stiff hide.   
  
He directed those of his men with shields to steer it near the Portal, in the hopes he could send it away, but was disappointed when it refused to approach any closer to the Portal.  
  
Mindful of his men and his duty, Morgan sheathed his sword, and pulled his gloves tight.  
  
"When I give the signal, attack from both sides. I'm going to try to drive it into the Portal and send it away," Morgan instructed his remaining men.  
  
"Yes, my prince," replied the Captain of the Guard.  
  
Morgan studied it, and then crouched, wanting to hit the creature low, and drive it up into the Portal. Once the creature's attention was distracted, Morgan attacked. Launching himself forward and upward with his powerful legs, Morgan hit the creature in its sternum with his shoulder. Foul breath was driven from its lungs as Morgan drove it back into the Portal.  
  
The creature screamed when it felt the magic of the Portal begin to surround it, and fought desperately to get away. Morgan only held it tighter and drove it further into the Portal. Knowing that he could not let go and trigger the Portal at the same time, Morgan did the only thing he could.  
  
His mind pictured a black void, empty of everything, as he triggered the Portal.   
  
The Captain of the Guard watched the flash of the Portal, and realized what his liege had done. He was the one who would have to bear the news to the King that his son was dead.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
White Room  
Unknown Location  
  
Morgan found himself awake and unharmed.   
  
He was in a pure white room with some strange lights and furniture, and when he looked, he found that all of his clothing were white as well.  
  
\\ Is this the heaven that the church talks of? // he wondered to himself.  
  
Morgan wandered about the room, looking over and touching the strange furniture and fixtures. He examined the mirror and found the image of himself dressed all in white rather humorous. Back in Gwynedd, he had often been called the Black Warlock, or just Warlock. A name given to him by the enemies of the realm to whom he showed no mercy. Suddenly, he felt as if he were being watched, and turned to find a strange creature, in even stranger clothes, observing him.  
  
He reached down to draw his sword, but a wave of the hand from the creature prevented that. He then sent out a bit of his Deryni power. The creature merely looked at Morgan, not reacting at all, and Morgan was unable to get any feelings or sensations at all.  
  
"Don't get all excited, Morgan Haldane, you are in no danger here," the creature told him. "My name's Whistler, I'm a Balance Demon, and I was sent to talk to you by 'The Powers That Be.'"  
  
"Who are these "Powers That Be' and what do they want with me?" the Deryni demanded.  
  
"They are the ones who oversee everything, the good, the bad, everything," Whistler replied.  
  
"Where am I and why am I here?" Morgan again demanded.  
  
"This is, for lack of a better term, Limbo. The place where you go when you die before it's determined where your final destination lies," explained Whistler.  
  
Morgan inhaled sharply; he was facing judgment. Thinking back over how he had lived his short life, he felt satisfied. If his deadliness in battle was a sin, then he was ready to face his fate.  
  
"I am ready to face judgment," Morgan said, standing proudly.  
  
"Well, it's a little more complicated than that," Whistler told him. "It seems that your destiny is not complete yet. There is more for you to do."  
  
"So, I will be returning home?" asked Morgan.  
  
"No, there is need for your abilities in another realm, one where you will become an Immortal Champion. You will be joined by nine other champions, and will defend the realm from the forces of darkness," Whistler said, carefully observing Morgan's reactions.  
  
Morgan turned away, deep in thought, the words of his father running through his mind. \\ Many men seek their true destiny, but those who find it, and embrace it, live life to the fullest. It was destined that your mother and I marry, but by embracing it, we found that we could truly love each other and be happy. //   
  
Straightening, Morgan turned back to Whistler.  
  
"What do I need to do?" he asked.  
  
"You need to do nothing, I need to impart some knowledge to you. The realm you are going to is in the future, and far more advanced than what you are familiar with, and without this knowledge you would likely be very confused. I also need to give you this," said Whistler, putting his hand on the point of Morgan's right shoulder.   
  
There was a small flash of light, and when he removed his hands, Morgan could see a blue winged pentagram symbol there.  
  
Whistler then placed his hands on the sides of Morgan's head and once more his hands glowed. When he pulled them away, Morgan staggered back for a moment before straightening up.  
  
"You are right, it is a very strange place, even when I know what I am to expect," Morgan agreed.  
  
Whistler then walked over to the large mirror and passed his hand over it. In it, a scene appeared of a young blonde girl walking through a graveyard with nothing more than a pointed stick for defense. Morgan started to say something, when a creature that his newly received knowledge identified as a vampire, attacked her. The girl spun and kicked him, then, when he was on the ground, stabbed him in the heart with the stake she carried. Morgan started when the creature turned to dust.  
  
"Vampires always do that when they are destroyed. The young woman you just saw is the slayer, Buffy Summers. She is one of those you need to contact when you arrive," Whistler said, waving his hand again.  
  
This time, a vortex appeared in the room.  
  
"When you step through that, you will be transported to the graveyard where Buffy is. You can contact her then," Whistler explained.  
  
Morgan looked at the balance demon, then stepped into the vortex.  
  
Whistler watched for a few minutes in the mirror, wincing when Buffy made contact with the new Immortal, and then blanked the mirror.  
  
"That's gotta hurt," he commented, as he faded away.  
  
~~~~~**********~~~~~  
  
Clearhaven Cemetery  
Sunnydale, Ca.  
August 2nd 2002, 12:30 AM  
  
Buffy had just finished off a single vampire minutes ago when she was jumped by five more. Even with Slayer abilities, five to one was not good odds unless your head was in the game, and hers had not been there for the last week.  
  
Xander's comment had hurt her. She suspected he knew how badly, but it had left her confused and feeling alone.  
  
She let go with a sweeping roundhouse kick on the closest one, bring him to his knees. A back side kick to another one gave her some breathing room, and she used it to finish off the first one, dusting him easily.   
  
She was knocked down by another dressed all in denim, but she leapt back to her feet and snap kicked him away, giving her enough room to dust a second. A female vamp jumped on her back and screamed in her ears, un-nerving her for a moment before she grabbed the vamp's head and pulled her off. Still holding the small female vampire, Buffy saw a plant stake sticking out of the ground and she tossed the vamp so that it landed on the stake. Number three was now accounted for.  
  
Buffy targeted the remaining vampire and launched into a series of punches and kicks that drove it back into the wall of a crypt. Before she could dust the vamp, Buffy felt an unknown presence close behind her and she whirled swiftly, hammering a stake into the chest of the large vamp behind her. The stake came out of her hand as she turned back to the one against the crypt, but she pulled another out of her pocket and drove it into his chest. A soft poof was heard as he turned to dust.  
  
She turned around to check behind her and tripped over a body on the ground.  
  
As she got up, she noticed that there was a stake protruding from its chest, and blood stained the leather armor of the man.  
  
\\ OH MY GOD! // Buffy gasped. \\ I've killed a human, I killed a man, //  
  
The remaining vampire ran off before the slayer could turn on him, unaware of the turmoil the slayer was going through, and missing the chance to kill her.  
  
For long minutes, Buffy stared at the body in shock. Tentatively, she reached out to check for a pulse, knowing beforehand that there would be none. The man's dead eyes stared at her sightlessly as she sat, too shocked to function.  
  
Finally, not knowing what else to do, she picked up the body and carried it to the parking lot, where she put it in the back of her mom's jeep Cherokee and drove home.  
  
When she pulled in the driveway she shut down the car and sat for a moment.  
  
Finally, she walked up to the door and unlocked it, then returned to the car where she lifted out the body and carried it into the house. Without even trying to think of a better place, she laid it haphazardly on the dining room table.  
  
She had just picked up the phone to call Giles when the lights turned on, and her mother and Dawn stood there, looking at the body on the table.  
  
Buffy pushed the speed dial button programmed for Giles number.  
  
\\ Hello? Buffy? What is the problem? // came the sleepy voice at the other end.  
  
"Giles, can you come over here right away? Please? I've just killed a man, a human man!" she said, her voice clearly conveying her distraught state.  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
